De las cenizas
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Sherlock es un dios, John es un fenix. Ambos se conocen siempre en el mismo parque después de cada muerte y renacer.


**Notas: Numero 21 en el minireto "El amor está en el aire." Del foro I am Sherlocked. La propuesta era: Da un paseo por el parque.**  
 **Este fic se salió del carril pero no pude hacer nada, solo espero que sea relativamente comprensible y les guste. :)**

* * *

Esta vez John muere por la edad; viejo, arrugado, medio ciego y tosiendo por un resfriado mal tratado después de un especialmente frio otoño en Londres. Sherlock lo acompaña en la muerte como siempre lo hace, sosteniendo su mano y aplacándolo para que por favor no hable a través de su abusada garganta. Esta muerte es amable en comparación con la muerte en Afganistán, en donde murió asustado, con el olor a sangre y los gritos a su alrededor, Sherlock sosteniendo su mano y susurrando estupideces en su oído.

Su cuerpo se quema al morir, como siempre lo ha hecho. Con morbo apenas contenido, el detective piensa que la imagen es tan hermosa ahora como lo fue la primera vez. El cuerpo de John jamás tendrá que reducirse a tierra y putrefacción como el cuerpo del resto de los mortales, en cambio, el cuerpo de John se marcha de este plano en un sorprendente acto de fuego y chispas doradas.

Sherlock recoge las cenizas meticulosamente; delgadas, huesudas manos recogiendo lo que queda de su amante y guardando sus restos celosamente en una vieja vasija griega que ha llevado consigo desde que conoció a John hace más de un milenio, en ese tiempo su nombre no era Sherlock y el nombre de su amante definitivamente no era John. Pero ambos han aprendido que pueden conservar sus nombres fácilmente por siglos sin que nadie se sorprenda.

* * *

El ritual no es necesario, no para la especie de John, Sherlock sabe que John regresara de las cenizas de una forma u otra. Pero de esta forma Sherlock no tiene oportunidad de perderlo.

John siempre ha amado el parque Postman's, desde que asistieron a su apertura en 1880 y especialmente desde que agregaron el memorial del sacrificio propio en el 1900. El mismo ex soldado es propenso a cometer estúpidos actos peligrosos por lo que él cree justo, no es raro que aprecie un monumento levantado al valor extraordinario de las personas ordinarias.

El ritual es fácil. Sherlock acompaña a John en sus últimos minutos, recoge las cenizas con la precisión que solo pueden conseguir los dioses y finalmente libera las cenizas en un lugar especifico. John siempre regresará al lugar en donde descansen sus cenizas, Sherlock solo debe encargarse de encontrarlo.

El primer año, por mucho que Sherlock pase las horas paseando por el parque, deduciendo a sus habitantes esporádicos y bebiendo cantidades poco saludables de café para llevar, John no aparece.

A veces, John renace en la forma de un bebé, de un niño, de un adolescente, un hombre o un anciano, Sherlock jamás olvidará el año en que encontró a John en el cuerpo de una mujer de cuarenta años. A veces John lo recuerda, otras veces no, todo depende de la forma en que renazca.

Esta vez, John regresa veintitrés años después de su muerte, como un joven de segundo en la universidad, practicando para ser profesor de entre todas las profesiones. John camina por el parque con un grupo de adolescentes y un maestro, el renacido fenix se ve brillante y feliz como Sherlock pocas veces tiene el placer de conocerlo.

El rubio es quien se acerca a él, John siempre es quien hace el primer paso. Esta vez lo hace poniendo una pequeña mano cálida en su hombro.

"Disculpe, señor." Comienza el hombre más pequeño, sosteniendo una vieja cámara de polaroid. "Me preguntaba si podría tomarnos una foto frente al memorial." Sherlock le regala una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto." Responde complaciente. "Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes."

"John." Se presenta el menor, observándolo fijamente. "¿Nos conocemos?" Le pregunta, entonces. El detective no logra encontrar el brillo del reconocimiento en sus grandes ojos azules, así que deduce que esta vez John no lo recuerda.

"No." Responde Sherlock indulgente. "No todavía, pero si aceptas a caminar conmigo con el parque podría hablarte de tu hermano pequeño y tus jóvenes estudiantes."

John lo mira con esa sorpresa de la que Sherlock jamás podrá hartarse, el joven universitario asiente con la cabeza y se acerca al grupo de adolescentes que esperan con impaciencia.

Este es el nuevo comienzo de una nueva vida y Sherlock no puede esperar a ver qué ocurre.


End file.
